The Slave Circle
by A.G. Rodriguez
Summary: President Snow makes his money from a "private industry". Not only does he use popular and attractive Victors but he kidnaps young boys and girls to work for him in the Capitol. What happens when a young girl and boy get caught at the wrong place and time? Take a look inside the Slave Circle. Characters: Johanna Mason, Finnick Odair, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark, and OCs
1. Chapter 1

***Still new to this whole fanfic thing. I hope you guys like my story though***

* * *

For three years my family has been secretly moving to District 4. Last time my mom and two older brothers made it there, and now it was just me, my father and my older brother Sean. We made it to the train station and snuck past security. My heart raced and I tried hard to stay as quiet as I could. We were all sweating because so much was at stake. I put my hood on and crawled past the last check into the station.

"Psst!" I look behind me and I see my brother pointing at something in front of me. I saw that there was a "car" in front of us with the door open. It wasn't the right one.

I frowned and when my brother had finished crawling I whispered to him. "Aye this isn't the right train…it's going somewhere else," I jumped when I heard the sound of a whistle. I looked back and I saw my dad panicking. He gave us a look that said go! My brother and I dashed for the train and jumped on. When I looked behind me I could see Peacekeepers beating my dad. I was going to cry out but I knew better. Then I would be endangering Sean too, and for what? There was nothing I could do.

We were now on the train and I realized we were in a lavish car. The furniture looked expensive and I saw trays of food and liquor. I was extremely tempted to go and grab some food but we heard voices coming from another room on the train. Sean pulled me towards a room and we went inside. It was a huge supply room full of all kinds of things.

"Go hide in the closet," he told me.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to figure out where this train is going. Stay in here," Tears formed in my eyes. I knew my father was dead and I couldn't risk losing my brother too.

"Sean no, if you go I go too," he turned around and gave me an angry look.

"Dammit! I said to hide in the closet. Dad isn't here! You do know what that means! Stop making things harder for me and just go!" He ordered harshly. I saw hurt in his eyes. I could tell this was getting to him too. His eyes were watery but he wouldn't dare let a tear escape them. I reluctantly do what I'm told.

"Be careful Sean, please." I beg.

"Don't worry about me. If something happens to me I want you promise that you'll move on and be strong," I choke back tears and my nose begins to burn.

"Yes…I promise," I manage to voice. He gives me a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then he gives me the money and fake IDs that my father gave him to hold. He left and I closed the closet door.

It had been hours and my brother didn't return. The train halted to a stop and I wondered if I should leave or not. I had no idea where we had stopped, but he hadn't come back so I had to fulfill my promise and take the risk. I slowly opened the door and looked around. In the window I could see that it was morning time and we were someplace beautiful. I recognized it as the Capitol…

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

I groaned at the sight of the Capitol. I was sick of this place. I hated everything. Yea it was beautiful on the outside but everything about it was ugly. This was a forced "visit". If I knew winning the Games meant that I would have to be a Capitol sex slave for the rest of my life. I heard from Valerie, one of the other Victors that accompanied me, that they were bringing in new recruits. No one really knew that attractive victors were forced to become sex slaves. No one knew that the Capitol "recruited" girls and boys from the poorer yet heavily populated Districts to work in the Capitol.

I saw 6 girls being taken off the train. They were forced to walk in a single file line and I observed their clothing. They looked dirt poor and extremely weak from the trip. Some were bleeding and others were wearing ripped and tattered clothing. There were no boys this time except for one who had been in handcuffs and was being roughly escorted somewhere. I could tell he had been beaten badly. He had dark hair and brown eyes, and he was actually pretty tall and built from what I could see. He looked tanned like he had been in the sun all his life, but it was actually pretty attractive to me.

Then I heard a commotion nearby. I heard a girl screaming in pain.

"No please!" I heard her beg. Finnick, Valerie and I left in a hurry to see what was going on. We opened the door to the supply room to see one of the workers beating a girl on the ground. She had been wearing an outfit similar to what the boy I had just seen. She had long thick black hair that was curled similar to the boy but she had green eyes. She also had the same skin complexion as well. I was guessing she was from District 11.

"What are you doing!?" Finnick yelled.

"She's a stowaway!" he grabbed her by the hair and used it to pull her to her feet. I was able to see her face a lot more and I was guessing she was about 16. The man grabbed the girl's arm and pushed it roughly behind her back and she cried out in pain. He pushed passed us with the girl not regarding anything we said. She was the Capitol's prisoner now. I shook my head, I felt sorry for her. Now she would have to become and Avox, which could be almost the worst possible punishment besides what I had to do.

We were all escorted off the train and taken to the mansion where we "lived" for every "visit". Finnick opened the door and we walked in. Jerry, our "agent", smiled as we saw him sitting down on the couch in the conference room.

"Ladies earrings, gentlemen chains," he said pointing at two boxes on the table. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a pair of clear diamond earrings. Every time we came we had to wear this jewelry that had a tracking device built in. After he made his little announcements he sent us up to our changing rooms where our stylists got us ready for the evening.

I didn't complain this time because I honestly didn't feel like it. However before I left I gave her an extremely sarcastic comment. I wore a light green dressed that hugged the curves of my body and made my breast look huge when they really weren't. Finnick was in the seat next to me in the car. He looked really upset for some reason.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I feel bad for that girl…we already know what's about to happen to her,"

"There's nothing we could do. She really brought it on herself. Where was she trying to go anyway?"

"I have no idea, but I'm going to try and find out,"

"Finnick you should be focusing on what we have to do right now," he shoots me a look.

"Maybe I don't want to think about it," he says sharply. I raise my hand in surrender.

"Go ahead and be worried for some girl who you don't even know. People become Avoxes every day. You of all people should know that shit happens. Do whatever the fuck you want," and with that I'm quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I was discovered on the train and I was shaking with fear. This guy was extremely mean to me but what could I expect. I did break the law. I was handcuffed and put into a car. The ride took about an hour before I reached this huge manor or mansion. It was like five times the size of our Justice Building and that was saying a lot.

The lawn looked like a huge fertile meadow and I could see a long pavement pathway to the manor. I heard the men in the front seats laughing about something. They were able to pass the checkpoints and drive right thorough. My hands began to sweat and my heart was racing. The Peacekeeper that I was handed to at the train station pulled me by the hair. What the hell was wrong with these men!? Like seriously, did they HAVE to pull my hair?

My hate for these people grew with every hit, push, and rude comment. I was escorted through the extravagant mansion and we stopped outside a door on the second story of the building. Outside the door were two men. One had sandy brown hair and freckles. His face was hard and he looked middle aged. To be honest I was intimidated by his gun and his huge muscles.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he asks strongly as he guards the door.

"I have another stowaway. We came to see President Snow," he says showing his ID.

"He's been expecting you," The security officer stepped aside and let us through. The office was full of books and roses. The scent of the flowers were overwhelming. The peacekeeper pushed me down into the chair in front of the desk. Next to me was my brother, just as bloody and bruised as I was.

Boy were we in trouble…

* * *

***I'm planning on updating later today or tomorrow. Please feel free to tell me what you think :) Thanks for reading***


	2. Chapter 2

**Dawn's POV**

"What were you two doing on the train?" The President asks. I was distracted by his puffy pink lips. Now I've seen big lips before because it was a common trait back at home but his were just unnatural. I give him a disgusted look. My brother and I both stayed quiet.

"You two are really trying my patience. I'm going to ask you one more time. What were you two doing on the train?" Either way we were going to be punished I might as well tell the truth.

"We were trying to get to District 4," I spit out. My brother continues to glare at President Snow.

"Why?" he leans back in his chair and puts his hands together.

"Because we want a better life. We wanted to get away to a District that we actually had a chance at life," something seems to click in his head as if everything was coming together.

"You two are related I see…brother and sister?"

"Yes," I roll my eyes and look away.

"You do realize that I could have you killed, or even worse," he threatens.

"Yes, I'm very aware of that Mr. President," I say in a smart ass tone. Usually I was shy and kept to myself but my family's hate for the Capitol was so strong. I was sickened at the sight of the President, even more that I saw him in person. I hated him. I hated the peacekeepers. I hated my district. I had so much hate built up because of him that I didn't have any room to be scared.

"Stand up," he orders. I stand with an attitude. "Take off your jacket or whatever that is you're wearing.

"It's a hoodie," I snap.

"Whatever. Just take it off! " he snaps back. Sean has a slight smirk on his face. He knew how I was when it came to my clothing. I took it off and threw it on the chair. "Turn around," he orders. I turn around slowly and awkwardly. What was he doing. "keep turning" he says. When I see his face again I nearly throw up. He was looking me up and down as if he was examining every part of my body. "You can sit down now," he finally says. I give him another disgusted look.

" I'm going to let you go to District 4 with two exceptions," he says to me.

"And what's that?" I say crossing my arms.

"For one you're going to work here. I will give you more details later. Secondly, you're going to get married first," My jaw nearly drops.

"No way!" My brother protests. This was the first thing I heard him say this whole time.

"Shut up! This is my decision!" I look at President Snow. "And if I don't?" I question.

"If you don't he dies and you won't like what'll happen to you," he says in a flat tone. I think about it for a moment. I sensed that I really didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Yes…I'll do whatever," I say flatly. He gives me a smug look.

"Smart girl. You honestly didn't have a choice anyway," I roll my eyes and he pressed a button on his desk.

"You'll be transported to 4 later today," he says looking directly at my brother. "And for you my dear, you'll be here for a while." he smiles and I fight the urge to punch him in the face. Peacekeepers come in to take Sean away. I jump up and hug him tightly.

"I'll see you in District 4," he squeezes me and gives me a kiss on the cheek before they take him away.

"Bye Sean! I love you!" I yell.

"Love you too sis," he says softly and calmly. He was trying to be strong and he wanted me to be too. They escort him out of the office and there I was…alone with President Snow. I stay quiet trying to pull myself together. I didn't trust Snow. He could be lying to me, he could be going to kill my brother right now.

"And your name is…?" he asks. I hesitate before I answer.

"Dawn," I squeeze my hands together and let out a deep breath.

"Full name please,"

"Dawn Auburn Garcia," I say softly. My anger was being replaced by sadness. In a matter of hours I've practically lost everyone I loved.

"Ahhh, well Dawn. Let's go find your husband," he stands and two security guards escort us out of the office.

* * *

**Finnick's POV**

We attended the party in the Hotel banquet room. I went to one of the back rooms where all of us "workers" went. I saw Peeta and Katniss talking to Johanna.

"The recruits should be here soon," Katniss says. Its been a while since I've seen her. She just had a baby a few weeks ago now she was back at it. I'm sure she didn't really have a choice though. I give her a hug and I greet Peeta.

"How's it goin' you two?" I ask casually. I snatch up one of the sugar cubes I spot on the table and plop it into my mouth.

"Good," she wraps her arms around Peeta and he leans in to kiss her. I thought of my girlfriend back home…I missed her so much. I took out my phone and decided to text her.

"That's great. How's the baby,"

"She's beautiful Finnick! Look here's a picture," she pulls out a picture from her bra and shows it to me. I see that the baby has Katniss's dark hair and facial structure but I see a bit of Peeta too. Their son was beautiful.

"He's beautiful," I give her back the picture and she sighs. Six girls walk into the room all dressed up. They were the girls that had been recruited. I felt sorry for them but I might as well invite them into the circle. I waved hello to the girls and Johanna, Katniss, Valerie, and Claire walk over to fill them in on what was going to happen. We didn't have any new male recruits this time so I didn't have to really do anything. I talked with the guys and told them about what happened on the train with the girl. Time passed and it was time to go. We walked out and the guests clapped and cheered. Beside me was my "manager" Lupa.

"Okay tonight you have 4 clients. 3 female 1 male. You're first client is Eugenia Theodora, she's the one over there in the blue dress with the fish tail braid and whiskers," I look over and find her sitting down at the table. "She's paid for two hours, full package." she finishes. She flips the page on her clipboard and continues to fill me in on my clients, two of which I already know very well. I clapped my hands together, ready to get this over with.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I rode with President Snow in his long car called a limo. He questioned me so much it wasn't even funny. I wanted to bang my head against the window and scream. He still hasn't told me what my job was going to be. We arrived at a building that seemed to be 20 stories high. The driver opened the door for us and we were escorted inside. We got into the elevator and instead of going up we went down underground. I rocked nervously back and forth.

When the elevator doors opened I nearly gasped. It looked just like the jail back at home. It was cold and there were cell doors on each side of the long hallway. We walked down and turned left and kept walking. There were so many cells…how many people were here and why? Finally we stopped and a guard opened a door into a dining room. Men and boys were lined up. President Snow wanted me to marry a convict?

"What are we doing here?"

"You're going to grant one man his freedom. You'll be married to him in a week. You are not to talk to any of them just browse and choose one. I suggest you chose wisely." he says as we approach one of the peacekeepers.

"That's crazy! And stupid!" I yell. Our escort slapped me. "What the fu-"

"Shut up and do what you're told!" he yells. I was ready to swing but Snow cleared his throat.

"Thank you Faustino," he says while adjusting his tie. I sneer at both of them and turn to view my WONDERFUL selection -.- It was hard to select someone. I didn't know them at all. I don't know what they did to get here. I was just about to give up when a door swung open and a boy was being pushed forward. He had chocolate brown hair, light brown eyes and nice lips. He had no shirt on, as did most of the men here but I could see he had been freshly beaten and humiliated. As far as size he was probably about 6 feet and he did have some muscle but nothing too out of the ordinary. He looked like one of the boys I would see back at home. He was the one I wanted. I got a good vibe from him and my family always told me to follow my heart and instincts. So I did.

"I want him," I show President Snow who I wanted and he lifted his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"Yes," I say with confidence. I turn away and look towards the empty wall.

"Very well," he turns and gives orders to one of the guards. The boy gets pushed towards us. He looked down at the ground and he seemed embarrassed and ashamed. I could tell he was hurting badly. I wanted to reach out and touch the bruise on his cheek. I wanted to wipe away the blood from his lip.

"What's his name?"

"Cooper Anderson," he pushes him again and he nearly falls on top of me.

"Stop it!" I yell at the Peacekeeper. He raises his hand ready to strike me but Snow raises his hand.

"Excuse her rude behavior," one of the escorts takes me and Cooper by the arm and practically drags us out the room. We were taken back to the car ahead of President Snow and put into the car. I could see goose bumps on Cooper and could see he was cold. They didn't give him a shirt and his pants were torn and worn down. I still had on the hoodie my brother gave me from back home and if it could fit my brother it should fit him too. I took it off and offered it to him.

"Here…it was my brother's. I can see you're cold so here, put it on," I say softly. He hesitates for a moment before he silently accepted it. After he put it on I didn't even get a thank you, he didn't even look my direction. He didn't seem like a rude person, I could tell he was either shy or something. I left it alone and rested my head on the seat. Soon President Snow joined us and we were being transported somewhere. His eyebrows lift when he sees Cooper wearing my hoodie.

"Hello Cooper," he says. "I see you're wearing your fiancé's "hoodie" " he laughs and I glare at him. The boy didn't even to seem to be bothered by what Snow just said.

"I know you aren't a man of words…or at least not anymore that is. Anyway this lovely young lady right next to you is Dawn Garcia, she can fill you in on her interesting life history and explain to you what's going on later," Cooper looks up for a moment then looks back down at his hands and nods.

"I trust that you'll be a good girl and fix him up tonight. You can think of it as bonding time. You're wedding is next Saturday night." he says to the both of us. Then he continues to give instructions and run his mouth about everything he was thinking and planning. I nearly screamed once the car stopped and pulled up to a huge manor. It was smaller than President Snow's but it was still impressive. Cooper and I got out the car and President Snow rolled down the window before he pulled off. "Have fun you two," he laughs and once again I find myself fighting the urge to punch him in the face. Someone answers the door and I see that it's a man probably between 40 and 50 years old. His skin was a pale blue and he had dark orange hair and a piercing above his eyebrow.

"Ah our late recruit! Come on in my dear!" he motions for me to come forward excitedly so I do as I'm told. Cooper follows behind. He shows us to our room on the second story where all the bedrooms are located.

"You two have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Dawn is it?" he asks for clarification. I found out his name was Jerry and he was my "agent" apparently. I still didn't know what my job is, but I'm not going to worry about that right now.

"Yes, that's right," I confirm.

"Ah good, and Cooper right?" he says pointing to him. He nods and looks back down at his hands like he's been doing the whole time. Jerry seems please to have remembered our names. "Well Dawn, you need to be up by 6 a.m. tomorrow. So I can break things down for you," he says.

"Umm okay," I say softly. He smiled and closed the door behind him. I looked at Cooper who stood there awkwardly. I walked to the bathroom and looked for a first aid kit. I was lucky enough to find one underneath the sink. Then I walked back out and sat down on the huge and extremely comfortable bed. The sheets and comforter were nice and silky. I shook off my fascination for the bed and patted a spot on the edge of the bed.

"Ummm Cooper?" he turns around and looks at me. I pat the spot again and he comes over to sit between my legs. I wrapped my arms around him and started to pull off the hoodie but I felt him stiffen. "Sorry…I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. You can take it off yourself." he hesitates before he slips it over his head and hands it back to me. I push it to the side and I look at his wounds. He had several cuts and some were really deep. He was also pretty dirty. These wounds had to be cleaned before they got infected. I activated an ice pack and gave it to him for his face. Then I cleaned and treated his wounds the best I could. I wasn't as good as my mother was. She knew how to treat almost anything so many people came to her when they had received whippings or came down with something.

"Feel better?" I asked as I finished. He nodded and I got up to put the kit away. I come back out and sit next to him, debating whether or not I should try and get to know him more.

"Well umm, I guess I should tell you about myself. I'm Dawn Auburn Garcia and I'm from District 11. I'm 16 and my birthday is in February. I uh have 3 brothers and no sisters, and I'm the youngest in the family," I start. He doesn't move or respond.

"How old are you?" he looks at me with sad eyes and looks back down.

"You don't like me do you?" I couldn't figure out why he didn't want to talk to me. I was being friendly and trying hard to make conversation. He doesn't say anything again so I stand up to walk away but he catches my hand. I turn around and see that his eyes are a bit watery.

"Why don't you like me? Why don't you want to talk to me?" I ask. I couldn't hide the hurt. He points to his throat. "You have a sore throat?" He shakes his head. "You can't talk?" he nods and I suddenly feel bad. I look for a pen and paper and it took a while before I finally found one.

"Why can't you talk?" I ask. He started to write on the pad and hands it to me.

**I'm an Avox…my tongue was cut out. **I gasp when I read it.

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry! I didn't know," I say frantically. I hand him back the pad and paper.

**It's okay. It's not your fault. **I shake my head defiantly. Why would he do this!? That monster! I was so confused about this whole situation. I was about to marry an Avox?

* * *

***Thanks for everyone who read this:) Please Review. ***


	3. Chapter 3

**Finnick's POV**

It was my last client of the night and I was happy it was almost time for me to go back "home". I let out a deep breath before I opened the door. A man was sitting on the bed and I nearly shuddered. I hated male clients...I didn't have that kind of sexual preference. Not that I preferred any of the Capitol residents. He smiled when he saw me.

"I've been expecting you. Please take a seat," I couldn't help but lift my eyebrow. this usually wasn't how it went but umm…okay. "I'm not really a client. My name is actually Aaron and I'm from district 13. I wanted to give you this," he handed me a small chip and I examine it.

"It's a memory chip. I was told you have a phone, you can insert it and pass on the information at the next meeting," He was referring to the secret meeting that I've been having with different victors and other people on a secret network. We're planning the next rebellion and things are being set in place.

"Okay, anything else I need to know?"

"Everything you need to know is on the chip. Take a look at it when you get home," he says. I nod and he gets up to leave. I look at the time and I see that I have an hour to kill so I call my girlfriend back at home.

"Hey Fin," she croaks. She sounded so cute when she was sleepy.

"Hey Dimples, look I know that its ate but I just wanted to chat with you,"

"It's okay," she says sweetly. I hear her yawn and I smile.

"How are things going at school?" I ask. Desiree was my 17 and she was still in high school. In my district girls were supposed to be married by the time they were 18 and boys had until they were 21 and I was getting there. I had about 8 months left until, I would have to have my marriage arranged, but I had been dating Desiree for a year now. I could see myself settling down soon.

"It was alright, it was work that got me. I was so tired," she yawns again.

"I know. Well how are you feeling right now,"

"I'm just really sleepy. I'm happy that I'm talking to you though, cause' I really missed you baby," I had a huge smile on my face.

"I miss you too," I make a kissy noise and she does it back. I missed her lips badly. "Well imma let you go to sleep babe. I just wanted to check on you,"

"Okay, Goodnight,"

"Love you,"

"I love you too babe. Sweet dreams. " she makes another kissy noise and I give her another one back.

"You too, I'll call you tomorrow okay? "

"Okay," she yawns again. Man she really was sleepy.

"Goodnight baby,"

"Goodnight," I wait until I hear her hand up and I lay back and relax for a moment. after the time was up I walked back down to the car that was waiting to take me back to the manor.

* * *

**Johanna's POV**

I moaned as he thrusted hard into me. He gripped both of my boobs tightly and all I could hear was the headboard creaking slightly and his groaning. I felt him release and he collapsed next to me.

"You're dismissed," he says out of breath. No need to dismiss me when I was about to leave anyway. I was glad to comply. I quickly grabbed my clothes and put it back on. I looked back and tried hard to hide my disgust.

"I had a great time. Thank you," I give him a smile and fake girly giggle. He licks his lips and smiles in satisfaction.

"Your welcome," I leave the room and let out a sigh of relief. Ah! I was done finally. I walked to the car parked outside and jumped in next to Katniss and one of the recruits.

"How'd you do?" Katniss asked.

"Uh pretty decent except the last one was a weirdo. He had a strange foot fetish," we all shuddered at the thought. Then we changed the subject.

"So I heard something happened on the train." she says after she's done talking to the girl.

"Yea, there were two stowaways that got caught. I don't know where they went but I knew they most likely were either killed, put in jail, or became an Avox," Katniss shook her head. We both had the same disgust for this Capitol. I had to admit I didn't really like her at first, but after a while we actually became friends.

"Well let's hope the best I guess," she says optimistically. I fall asleep in the car on the way back. So when we got there she shook me awake. Surprisingly I found a way to make it to my bedroom. I took a quick shower and hopped into bed. Uh tomorrow was just another day -.-

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

I had a nice little conversation with Cooper. I was really glad I had chosen him. He was 19 and was from District 7. He got caught trying to run away from his district just like my brother and I. I told him my story and he understood exactly what I felt. His tongue had been cut off two days ago and he still wasn't used to it.

I felt so bad for him, but there was nothing I could do. He apologized to me actually. He said that he was a bad choice, but I didn't believe it one second. I wasn't in love with him but I knew we could work something out. I started feeling super tired so I went to take a shower. Then I got out and went to bed while Cooper took a shower. Then I fell asleep before he came back out.

**-A few hours later-**

I wake up kicking and screaming and Cooper is holding me tightly. When I realize it was just a bad dream I started crying. Surprisingly, Cooper held me until I was able to go back to sleep. This time I had a more pleasant dream. When I woke up that morning I made sure to leave a thank you note for him.

I walked downstairs and saw Jerry and 6 other girls at the table eating. I sat down and joined them.

"Good morning," I say politely. I decided that I wanted more friends than enemies so I was going to play nice. The girls seemed more depressed than cheerful but Jerry was still excited.

"Ah glad you could join us. How's Cooper?"

"I fixed him up last night. He's sleeping now,"

"Oh okay, that's good. Well now that you're here I can get right to the point. But first I want you girls to say your name, age, and what you think your best feature." he points to a girl on the left side of the table.

"Estella Esteban, 18, and I guess my ass," she says flatly. Jerry nods then moves on to the next girl.

"Nicole Spencer, 18, and my eyes," she had golden brown hair and she looked extremely skinny but her eyes were beautiful. They were a nice light brown with golden flecks that made them stand out.

"They are rather beautiful," he smiles and points to the next girl. She looked pretty young but who knows how old she really was.

"Vivian Cole, 19, and my breast," the girl with brown eyes and short brown hair says bluntly. She had the look of a teenage girl and not to be perverted but she did have nice boobs. They were all perky and practically perfectly sized which made me self-conscious about mine.

"Yes, very nice. Next," Jerry says.

"Priscilla Meriwether, 17,and my smile." She flashes us her almost perfect smile. These girls were making me even more self-conscious about myself. I mean this girl didn't look any older than 15! Her skin was smooth and she had huge beautiful eyes.

"Awe how sweet?" he writes something down on his clipboard then moves on to the next person.

"Janelle Parker, 18, and my hair," I didn't really get a good vibe from this girl. She was beautiful there and her hair was long, super straight and shiny. I could say her body was a little better than average but she wasn't all that.

"We'll make sure not to cut it my dear," he smiles and moves on to the last girl before me. I had no idea what my best feature was, back at home I was nothing more than average and I wasn't considered attractive either. What was I gonna say?

"Charlotte Corbin, 19, and my cheek bones," She didn't need to show anyone that saw her. She smiled sweetly and continued eating.

"Yes, people pay money to get cheekbones like yours," he states.

"Now I already know your name but tell everyone else my dear," he says to me. Everyone at the table stared at me waiting for an answer.

"Umm my name is Dawn Garcia, I just turned 16, and I don't know what my best feature is," I say shyly. I seriously had the guts to tell everybody else off yesterday but when it came to descent people I choked up.

"Well let's see. Stand up," I stand up slowly and the girls continue to stare and I start to blush from embarrassment. "Mhmm turn around," I slowly turn and then it was the whole thing with Snow all over again. "You have a very nice figure but-" he stops and gasps. "You have dimples!? Oh my dear that's your best feature hands down!"

"Oh…thank you," I say softly and he motions for me to sit back down. I put some food on my plate as he began to talk again.

"Last night you six girls had a taste of what it's like working in the private industry. I heard you did very well. Today at 3 you'll be working with our exotic dance instructor for your little performance later on. Then you'll be going through the same process," my face went blank. I had no idea what they were talking about but I had a feeling I wasn't going to like it one bit. "So you girls can relax for a few hours but by 2 be in the dressing room for your make up tutorial by the girls." they all nod.

"You my dear have a different schedule. At ten you have to go see your stylist and be made-over. Then you'll be going through the preparation stage of our industry. You're a bit behind but we'll catch you up. Oh and Cooper will be accompanying you. Like everyone else however you must attend the tutorial, and dance class. Understood?" I nod even though I still had no clue what all this was for.

I start to eat my breakfast when Finnick and Cooper join us. Cooper looked a lot better than yesterday. His face wasn't as swollen and his lip was nearly almost healed. This Capitol medicine really worked, I couldn't afford this kind of medicine back at home. We had to use herbs and remedies. Cooper was wearing a gray vest and a long sleeve white shirt with some nice dark jeans. His hair was actually pretty nice with its curls and waves. Overall he looked…pretty sexy.

Finnick on the other hand was already gorgeous. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a dog tag necklace, and dark jeans. I could see through his shirt how muscular he was and he seemed about 4 to 5 inches taller than Cooper. He seemed pretty happy. His sea-green eyes focused on me and I blushed. This seemed to have caught him off guard because his face nearly drops…Did I do something? I motion for Cooper to sit next to me and I see some of the girls staring at him.

"Ladies and Finnick, this is Cooper Anderson, Dawn's fiancé," Jerry bounces his eyebrows at the both of us and this time Finnick's jaw does drop.

"Hey Cooper," Estella says flirtatiously. I looked at her and she was batting her little eyelashes at him. I felt somewhat jealous when Cooper smiled and waved back. Maybe he was attracted to her, who knows? Finnick sits across from me on the other side of the table and I keep catching him staring at me. It wasn't like he was attracted to me or something, but it was more like he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Good morning Finnick," I finally say. Some girls laugh because pretty much everyone said it as soon as he walked in the room. I was late, okay, whatever. I ate my breakfast and left the table in a hurry. I didn't belong here. I wasn't supposed to be here, and I shouldn't be in this situation! I kicked a box that was in my room and sent it flying across the room. This was really almost the only time I had alone besides my shower. Everything was really starting to get to me.

I broke down and started to cry badly. I mean I had snot and everything. I found a box of tissue and nearly wiped out the whole box. I was falling apart. What if I never make it to District 4. What if I marry Cooper, and things get really bad? I mean I always said if I were to marry someone I would love them, take care of them, and be there for him. But what if I wasn't a good wife? In the middle of my river of thoughts someone gently knocked on the door. I hurried and wiped my eyes and tried to hide all the freakin' tissue.

"Ummm come in," I croak. Dammit! My voice was all scratchy. This happens every time I'm sleepy, sick, or just finished crying. Finnick pops his head in, then comes in completely.

"Are you okay?" he asks. I nod and I felt my bottom lip start to quiver. I struggled for control.

"I can come back another time…" he says as he backs up towards the door.

"No I'm fine. Did you want to talk to me about something?" I cleared my throat but it didn't help my scratchy throat. I'm sure my eyes were red because I could feel them burning.

"You were the stowaway from the train, weren't you?" he asks while I guess looking for a place to sit.

"Uh…yea" I say softly. I pat a spot on the bed inviting him to sit.

"How old are you?" he asks.

"I just turned 16 two weeks ago," I wipe a runaway tear that decided to roll down my cheek.

"Oh well happy belated birthday," I laugh lightly.

"Thank you, umm quick question. Why did you look at me like that? Did you expect me to be dead?"

"Well I expected a lot of things because I know how the Capitol works. But I never expected you to be here. Do you know what happened to the boy? Where you with him?"

"That was my brother Sean and he was sent to District 4 yesterday," I see his eyebrows raise.

"You mean Snow let your brother go?"

"Yea but he said I had to work for him and before I could join him I have to marry Cooper. I didn't know he was an Avox…I actually didn't even know what they were until he told me. Snow took me to this jail or compound and made me choose someone from the line up. But I couldn't say one word to them, I saw Cooper being pushed into the room and I don't know something clicked. I went by my instinct and chose him," Finnick seemed extremely intrigued by my story.

"That's strange…I wonder why he wants you married and to a traitor or convict at that." he strokes his chin as if he was in deep thought.

"I wondered the same thing, he's just a stupid rose sniffing monster. I hate him and this stupid Capitol,"

"I suggest you watch how you talk, we're strictly monitored. Anywho, where were you and your brother going and where'd you come from?"

"I'm from District 11 and we were going to District 4, but we got on the wrong train. My dad was with us but-" I choked back more tears. "he umm he got caught and forced us to take a chance and get on the train. Otherwise we surely would've been killed." I managed to finish.

"I'm sorry about your father. Why were you trying to get to District 4?"

"Well umm… my family wanted a better life. A while ago my great-great-great-granduncle escaped to District 4 and made a life for himself. My great-great-great-grandfather didn't leave but, we knew of his success but it wasn't until my dad that we decided to go too. Half of my family is already there. So it was just me, my dad, and my older brother left."

"That's interesting," he nods and Cooper walks in. "Have you been in contact with your family. I mean the family that's been already living there.

"Umm well we got in contact with them, and I found out I have four cousins. Well at least by what they told us. Two girls, a boy, and their dad. I didn't get their names though,"

"Hmmm…" he looked like he knew something I didn't.

"What is it?" I see Cooper sit down at the desk quietly.

"It's just that you remind me of my girlfriend back at home so much. And that's a lot considering she has uncommon traits. Like..dimples and thick curly hair,"

"What are you trying to say? You think we're related?"

"Yes, I do. Look," He pulls out a phone and shows me a picture. I mean this girl looked just like me except her hair was about an inch shorter and a lot curlier, and her facial structure was slightly different. She was probably about a year or two older than me. If I had a sister, that's probably what she would've looked like.

"What's her name?"

"Desiree Garcia," I gasped…I had no other doubts. This was one of my cousins.

"My last name is Garcia too! Oh my gosh!" I jump up. This was the best news ever!

"Can I take a picture of you? I mean to show her." I nod and I see Cooper turn his head to look. Finnick points the back of his phone towards me and I smile.

"Ugh but my hair isn't done" I whine. He laughs.

"Don't worry she looks like that too in the morning. It's fine." he smiles and stands up.

"Wait! I wanted to ask you something else" he turns to look at me.

"What is it?"

"Why am I here? No one really told me what my job was…" He sighs and I brace myself. He sits back down and gives me a sad look.

"All of us here. We have clients. Our clients are people who pay to have sex with us and our job is to please them," I gasp and cover my mouth. I had to sell myself!? I was a prostitute!? "I'm sorry this is happening to you…but everything we love is threatened so we honestly have no choice," my eyes began to well up again.

"Oh my god this sucks so much," I cry. "I'm gonna be a whore!" I can see hurt in his eyes and Cooper is looking at me too.

"I would love to stay and comfort you but I have to go. Listen this isn't your fault. None of this is by choice, I'm sure you're an amazing girl with morals and standards. These people don't understand that, but you do have a choice. Just make sure you'll be able to live with whatever you choose," he gives me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves.

"I feel even more sorry for you…cause' you have to marry a fuckin' whore." I buried my head in my pillow and cried. I honestly hoped that I would suffocate myself do death but I know I couldn't go through with it. I felt a hand rub my back gently. I turned my head to the side and I was able to see Cooper laying next to me. He wrote on a piece of paper and he handed it to me.

**You're not a whore and like Finnick said it's not your fault. Please don't cry**.

"You don't understand I'm a virgin…I don't want my first time to be with some Capitol freak! I'll be having sex with complete strangers and I have no idea what they'll do to me!" I cry. He keeps his same calm face and writes something else.

**I understand…but what can you do though?** I paused and stared at him for a moment then I shook away the thought.

"Nothing, and that's just the point," I answer. My sadness turned into anger. Why was Snow taking everything from me!?

**Well there is something, but it's not much better than your first option… **he writes. I shoot him an are you serious lok and he blushes.

"And what's that?" I think we were thinking the same thing but I wanted him to confirm it. He stared into my eyes for a little while then he slowly responds on paper.

**You won't be mad? **I didn't have time for this. I only had a few hours.

"Is my other option to have sex with you?" I blurt out. He blushes and writes something gives me the paper then turns his head. He probably didn't want to see my reaction.

**If you want. I mean I wouldn't mind…we'll be having sex anyway right?** I smiled, his answer was enough to let me make the next move. I sit up and tap him on his shoulder and when he turns around to face me I kiss him.

* * *

***I know towards the end of this chapter was a lil slow but I had to reveal a little bit of information and introduce a few characters. The next chapter is pretty juicy though so keep reading :)***


	4. Chapter 4

***Warning: Sexual Content***

It felt a little strange considering he had no tongue but the kiss was still somewhat pleasant. I could tell I took him by surprise. He slides farther onto the bed and I get on top of him. I stroked his cheek while kissing him up and down his neck softly. His hands slide along my thighs and he squeezes my butt gently and I let out a low moan. I've never been touched like this before…it felt so good.

He unbuttoned my pants and I slid them off then I unbuttoned his vest and took it off. Then I slid his shirt off and gently licked his chest, and even his nipples. He reached for me and pulled my shirt over my head and I smiled. This was the first time I actually saw him smile back at me showing his teeth. He had a sexy smile and it made me want him even more. I kiss him again and reached for his zipper and pulled it down. I could feel him getting harder when I stick my hand inside and gently massage him. If it wasn't for the face he was making I wouldn't have been able to tell if it felt good or not.

He flipped me over and got on top. He started giving me gentle kisses from my neck to my breast then down to my kitty. I moaned and wrapped my legs around him so I could slide down his pants. Things began to speed up and soon we were both completely naked. Then he stopped and gave me a look that I surprisingly understood.

"Yes…I'm ready," he hesitates or a moment to make sure that I wasn't having second thoughts then he slowly entered me. I cried out in pain and he stopped. "No don't stop…it's gonna hurt. Please," he continued to go in little by little giving me time to get used to it. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I dug my fingers into his back. Once he was all the way in he stroked slowly and steadily. At first my body had tensed up from the pain but after a while I felt my muscles start to relax and it felt good. I started moaning and he smiled.

"Faster," I whisper. He did what I asked and it nearly drove me crazy. I kissed him and he started sliding his hand up and down my leg. My moans got louder as he went faster and harder. I cummed first and he smiled. Not long after that he did too. He collapsed on top of me and then rolled off of me. His breathing was heavy, and I hear his heart beating super fast when I had laid my head on his chest. I pulled the sheets on top of us and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you." I whisper. He nods and wrapped an arm around me. What did this mean for us? I had no idea but I wasn't going to put a lot of thought into it. "You know something?" he looks at me with a look that said "What?" I smiled and tried to catch my breath. My breathing was finally starting to steady. "There is a way to make Snow's plan backfire," he gives me a confused look.

"What if our marriage really works? What if we really, like go out and have a relationship?" he looks around for his pad and pen. Once he found it he started scribbling something.

**I'm game if you are. **It said. I giggled and gave him another kiss and I took a quick nap.

**Johanna's POV**

I woke up about an hour ago and Finnick told me that we had happened at breakfast this morning. Turns out the little girl was alive and still had a tongue. Whoop-de-doo! She still had to become one of the Capitols bitches. On top of that she had to marry some boy that didn't have a tongue. She didn't even know her. Snow was one twisted bastard to be doing that to this little girl.

I walked down the hall past what I thought was an empty bedroom but I heard someone moaning and groaning. I pressed my ear on the door and I heard the headboard moving and the spring of the mattresses. Wow! I wonder who was getting it on? It must've been one of the new girls. I shrugged and walked away from the door to grab some food in the kitchen. I smiled when I saw Finnick eating something I didn't recognize.

"What are you eating?"

"A taco, want some?"

"What's a taco?" I give him a confused look as I saw him take another bite of his food.

"It's like a thin bread made from corn wrapped around some meat, sauce, and I put veggies on it. It's really good you should try it." I shrugged my shoulders and picked one off the plate and tried it. It was actually pretty good.

"Shut up," he laughs at me.

"You're just mad cause' I'm hardly ever wrong. Anyways, we have a photo shoot today then we have to go to work. " I groaned and walked to the fridge and pulled out some juice.

"Who's in room 21?" I ask.

"Oh that's Dawn and her fiancé Cooper," I laugh. Well damn, the little girl over here having sex already. I needed to see this Cooper kid myself. I heard he was pretty cute. "Why?"

"Cause' the two people that were in there were fucking each other's brains out. Guess she'll be alright," I answer. Finnick shakes his head.

"I guess he's better at comforting females then I thought. Wow…"

"Well, maybe this good. Maybe the president's plan will backfire. I mean what if she gets pregnant? She won't be able to work after a few months. What happens if she actually starts to love the boy? It wouldn't be a punishment would it?" I sit back down at the table after I pour myself some juice.

"True, I really hope things work out for her. It's bad enough she has to do this for a living," he takes his last bite and picks up his plate.

"Yea, yea, yea," I say unsympathetically. Finnick shoots me a look and shakes his head.

"You're so cold sometimes," he punches me lightly in the arm and walks out of the room.

"Yea well not everyone can be charming like you!" I yell so that he could hear me. I walk down the hall and I hear something. It was Jerry talking on the phone.

"District 9 is rebelling? That's crazy!" he pauses I guess so that the other person can respond. "What District 3 too? Oh man this isn't good. President Snow isn't going to be happy about this." I smiled at the good news. "Well be careful. I'll talk to you later. Ok bye" I hear him hang up the phone and I silently walk away from the door as fast as I could. When I was out of earshot I ran to Katniss and Peeta's room and banged on the door. The door swung.

"What the he- Oh Johanna it's just you," Katniss says when she see me.

"Oh well nice to see you too. I guess I'll just tell Peeta the news,"

"What news?" he asks as he puts a shirt on. Katniss is in the mirror doing his hair.

"Districts 3 and 9 are rebelling," I say as I plop down on the bed.

"What!?" Katniss whips her head around.

"Yea, I heard Jerry talking to someone on the phone about it,"

"That's great! It's beginning!" she says. We were both excited.

"No necessarily. What if they're unsuccessful. If more districts join and they're all unsuccessful we'll have major problems." Peeta says dampening my mood.

"You know Peeta, if I wanted someone to burst my fucking bubble I would've went outside and let some freak with talons do it," I say in an annoyed tone. Katniss laughs and shakes her head.

"Well, right now we have other things to worry about," she finally says. When they were ready we left to the photo shoot.

**Cooper's POV**

For the first time since I got caught on that train I'm happy. She's the best thing that's happened to me since I got my tongue cut out. Out of everyone in the compound she chose me and I couldn't be more grateful. When she found out that I was an Avox she didn't even care. She tended to my wounds and defended me against rude people who decided they wanted to treat me like dirt. I'm not even going to lie I was starting to actually like her.

We decided we would try and have a real relationship so there were some boundaries that we crossed. I mean, we were gonna be married soon anyway right? We got dressed and she took my hand as we walked to the prep room where she was surrounded by three women. One had extremely pale blue skin with scales, and white hair while another had pale green skin with emeralds implanted in her skin. The third had a pink tail and blue cheetah printed skin. These people freaked me out., but I had to strong for n who seemed to be doing well.

They stripped her of her clothes and started removing all her body hair. She wasn't a hairy person, well at least not to me anyway, but the ladies were really rude about it.

"Oh my we could make a sweater with all this unruly hair!" one shrieks.

"Says the one who looks like an old mutated fish," she retorts. The lady looked hurt, but man was she quiet after that. I watched them wash, dry, and straighten her hair then they did her makeup. Lastly she was allowed to get dressed. She looked relieved when they finally left. She put on her clothes and I couldn't help but smile. I had to hand it to them, they cleaned her up nice. She went from average to sexy. The white dress hugged her curves tightly enhancing her butt and breasts. Her hair was a lot longer than I thought it was, and what was strange is that it wasn't all extra silky like the other girls I've seen. Hers was thick and slightly textured, but still bouncy. I thought she was beautiful.

I took out my pad and started writing down my compliment while she was still putting on her shoes. **You look beautiful. And for the record, you were never really that hairy.** I stood up and handed it to her when I saw she had finished putting on her shoes. She laughed after she read it.

"Thank you," she stands up and even with her 6 inch heels she was significantly shorter than me. well not that much I guess, now she at least reached my shoulder. I wrapped her arm around mine, and helped her walk since she obviously didn't know how to walk in heels.

My situation didn't seem as grim anymore. I mean yea, I was being forced to marry someone, but she didn't seem that bad. She wasn't ugly, or stupid, and she could take care of herself…well at least most of the time. I mean being married is nothing compared to living in a cold dark cell until you're sent to serve Capitol residents at their parties, feasts, and at their house on a daily basis. I escaped slavery, which didn't happen to many people, but she on the other hand had to deal with an entirely different type of slavery.

**Dawn's POV**

Cooper has been super supportive of me and I appreciate it a lot. My body was sore in all kinds of ways and I was starting to get a major headache. I didn't regret losing my virginity however, it brought Cooper and I even closer together. I was determined to make this work, and I was determined to be strong from this point forward. These freaks weren't gonna break me.

I walked in just in time as the class was about to start. I had no idea how I was supposed to dance in this tight dress but hey. If it ripped I wouldn't care. This shit was suffocating me. The two other girls were dressed similarly to the way I was but the rest were in comfortable clothing. I took my shoes off before I broke my neck and tossed them to the side and joined the class.

You know it wouldn't have been that bad if I wasn't being insulted the whole time. I was so uncomfortable. I mean I know I could do the things she asked me but I was restricted by the dress and the fear of embarrassing myself. Vivian, Estella, and Priscilla were doing this with no problem at all. They were being praised the whole time. Meanwhile Janelle and I continued to be the worst. When we were allowed to take a break I went over to talk to her.

"This bitch is killin' me. How you holdin' up?" I asked all out of breath. I've never worked out this much and I felt like I was about to collapse. My body ached even more than when I first came here.

"I'm dying too. I have no idea why they made us wear these dresses, when they knew we had a dance class," I high fived her.

"I know right!" My body was so hot. I noticed Janelle staring past me. I looked and I saw Estella trying to talk to Cooper. She was obviously flirting with him. I just rolled my eyes and turned back around.

"You're just gonna let her mess with your fiancé?"

"He knows better. I could care less about her. If I catch him flirting back, then there will be a problem," I had enough of this dress. "Can you unzip me please?" she gives me a confused look, but does it anyway. Our break ended and I took off my dress and tossed it to the side. Everyone could see me in my bra and underwear, but at this point I could care less.

"I don't appreciate you're lack of clothing, but I will allow it if it means you'll stop dancing like a crippled chipmunk," I give her a disgusted look and Estella laughs. She was steadily moving towards my bad side. The instructor placed the music and I did a lot better. It wasn't perfect but at least I could bend over and touch my toes.

"Very, good. No clothes equals huge improvement. I'll be taking note of that." Uh this bitch was stupid. I swear if I have to perform in my underwear I'm gonna be pissed.

**-Three Hours Later-**

I saw what was called a hotel and walked in with all the girls. When people saw us they hooted and hollered. I began to get a little nervous, but I hid it the best I could. We entered a dressing room and our costumes were waiting for us. We had 15 minutes to be ready and resume our spots on stage. we were all practically naked. Most of us wore pink lacy underwear that allowed pretty much have our butts hang out and a matching tube top, with a pink choker. Our "best dancers" wore black, which was Estella, Priscilla, and Vivian. Since Estella was considered the best she wore a police hat in addition to everything else and her boots were about two inches higher.

"It's time ladies," we all got in a single file line and walked to the stage. The curtains were closed and we resumed our position.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the Exotic Lovers Club," a man began. Ha! Is that what we were called? Exotic lovers? I heard the audience screamed and from the sound of it there were a lot of people here. "Tonight we have a special performance from our newest exotic lovers. They aren't on the market but here's a sneak peak," that was our clue. There was a blue spotlight on Estella and the music played. For the first part Estella had a solo, people loved her, then everyone else joined in. Once I began I tried my best not to fall on my face. You know, it would've helped if they had us practice in heels because this was not working for me.

***Ahhh! I'm suffering from writers block . but hopefully I'm able to update later on today. If you have any suggestions or ideas feel free to message me or review. Thanks for reading :)***


	5. Chapter 5

I practically ran off stage when the curtains closed, and I laughed when Janelle had the same reaction as me.

"Oh God that was terrible!" she says as she laughs all out of breath.

"I know I almost fell like 3 times! " we laughed and grabbed some water. Cooper came backstage and gave me a hug. I saw him checking out Estella and Priscilla but I ignored it and turned back to Janelle. Our instructor also joined us.

"Congratulations, on your debuts ladies,"

"Thank you," we all say unison.

"We definitely have a lot of work to do but you did extremely well for your first time. Janelle, Dawn, I'd like to speak to you privately." Uh-oh. I'm sure we were in trouble. We followed her out of the room and into another.

"I'm disappointed in you two. You did worse than in rehearsals! what happened!?" Janelle stays quiet but I was tired of this bitch bossing me around.

"FIRST of all, I don't know how to walk in heels let alone dance. SECOND of all, these panties are giving me a huge murphy and it's extremely uncomfortable. THIRD of all, the lighting and flooring threw me off even more." I say defensively.

"Excuses, excuses. I guess we'll have to work harder won't we?" I roll my eyes and Janelle nods. Then we're excused.

"Wow you're so brave," she says. I shrug my shoulders.

"I was just tired of her bitching at me. I mean it's not like I wasn't trying you know?"

"Yea, I get you. Still though…"

"Well it's hard to be scared of someone when you're so damn angry at them. You'll understand someday," I smile and we make it back to the dressing room. I put the rest of my clothes back on and I walk out with the rest of the girls. I spend the rest of the night sitting in strange mens' laps and flirting with mutated freaks. It was hard but I managed to hide my disgust. There was a couple of times when a security guard had to separate me from a drunk who tried to rip my clothes off of touch me in places without paying.

As soon as I got back to the ELM (Exotic Lovers Mansion) I ran to my room and collapsed onto the bed. Soon Cooper came in and sat next to me. He writes something then shows it to me.

**"You okay?" **

** "**Yea I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'm gonna go take a bath," I say flatly. I stood up and walked to the bathroom and ran the water for my bath. While I waited I put on some relaxing music and washed the make up from my face. I looked in the mirror and smiled at the sight of me without my makeup. I felt like myself again. I stripped off my clothes and dipped my toe in the water to test it. It was nice, hot and bubbly so I got in.

The water soothed my body and all its aches and pains. It even helped me with my headache. It was so relaxing that I actually fell asleep. When Cooper shakes me awake I realize there are no more bubbles and the water is cold. I cover myself instinctively and blush. It was kinda stupid considering that he's already seen me naked twice. I get out of the tub and frown when I see my hands and feet were all wrinkled.

"Ewww I'm starting to look like a freakin' raisin," I step into the dryer and it dries my whole body, included my hair. I realize that Cooper's hair is wet. "Did you take a shower?" he nods and starts to brush his teeth. I grab mine and start doing the same once he's done. I jumped into bed once I had my oversized shirt on. I crawled into bed next to Cooper who was looking straight at me. I thought about the way Estella was flirting with him, and how he was looking at her and Priscilla. I wasn't necessarily jealous, but I was worried. I mean what if we get married and he cheats on me? I turned away from him and tried to go to sleep. Then I feel him tap my shoulder and I turn around to see what he wants.

**Are you mad at me?** I see in his eyes that he was hurt and I feel bad because I didn't mean to hurt his feelings.

"No I'm not mad at you," I was about to turn back around but he wrote something else.

**Then why are you acting this way with me? If I did something, you should tell me. **

"It's nothing okay. I just want to go to sleep,"

**There's more to it than that and I know it. What did I do?**

** "**I saw Estella flirting with you earlier and I didn't really like it. And at first I was like I don't care because he won't flirt back but when you came backstage I saw you checking her and Priscilla out. So now I just don't know. I just want to go to sleep and forget about it, because the longer I sit here and talk about the angrier I'm going to get. You can fuck with anyone you want, I guess that's your business." He looked confused for a moment then he frowned.

**So you think I'm cheating on you? Or that I'm going to cheat on you? **I groan.

"I don't know Cooper. I don't know how and what you're feeling. I can't read your mind. I know that I'm not the most attractive person in the world and I know this marriage isn't by choice. So honestly I'm aware of the fact you could do better and yea cheat on me. Please I really don't want to talk about this anymore."

**I'm sorry you feel that way. You're not perfect and neither am I but that's what I like about you. You're down to Earth and honest. I actually want to have a relationship with you and even if I didn't like you I wouldn't cheat on you. I trust you and if you're gonna be with me I deserve the same trust…Goodnight. **I had no words after that, I guess it was wrong to assume he would do this to me. I felt kind of bad.

"Goodnight," he turns off his lamp and I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I turn around and go to sleep.

**-4 days later-**

Someone knocked on the door and Cooper answered it. I didn't feel like moving at all. These pas days have been pretty rough on my body. We had rehearsal after rehearsal and so many classes. I felt like I was back in school except to become an "exotic lover".

"Cooper Anderson?" I heard a man say. A few moments later after Cooper most likely nodded he said something else. "This is for you, and these are for your fiancé," I hear something rolling and I see two huge boxes probably taller than me, being wheeled in. There were three neatly wrapped boxes with a bow on each one. I sat up and watched them stand them up in a corner. Cooper was holding a gift wrapped box that was a lot smaller. Then the men lift. I saw Cooper go to the desk and open his gift. Since his back was turned I couldn't see what he got.

"What did you get? Whose it from?" I croak. I shrugged when he didn't answer, I guess he didn't want me to know. Whatever, his business anyway right? I rolled out of bed lazily and walked over to the first box. I ripped off the wrapping and Cooper turned around to see what it was, I had a mind to wait to open it later when Copper wasn't hear but I did anyway. I pried off the lid of the box and my eyes got big. They were wedding dresses…

* * *

***Hey I wanna say thanks to my reviewers, I really appreciate it. This was just a quick chapter so don't think too much on it. I'll be updating tomorrow :) Thanks***


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't feel like eating breakfast and I hid from people most of the day. I was actually supposed to go shopping but I was in a super bad mood so it was best I just stayed out of every ones way. I walked back into my room and I saw Cooper sitting on the bed looking down at his hands. He looked sad, did I hurt his feelings again? I wiped my eyes and went to the bathroom to freshen up and get dressed. When I came out he was in the same spot.

"Are you okay?" I finally ask. He looks at me with a hurt expression and resumes the same position he was in before. I let out a deep breath and re open the box. I pulled out the three wedding dresses that were on a hanger and were wrapped in plastic. I set it down on the small couch and opened the other two boxes and took the dresses out of those. In the third box I found a note.

**What's a bride without her dress? Try them on, hope you like them. Courtesy of your beloved President Snow.**

I crumble up the paper and throw it into the trash. Then I try on the dresses. Out of the nine I received I only really liked three. While wearing the last one I sat on Cooper's lap. He was still upset and now I had to know what I did.

"Cooper…talk to me please," I say softly. He slowly pulled out his note pad and started writing.

**What do you want me to say?**

"Why are you so upset?" He sighs and writes something else.

**I feel like we don't have enough time. I'm not ready for this…it's too fast.**

"That's exactly how I feel. I knew we didn't have a lot of time but I feel like it was only a few minutes ago Snow told me I would have to be getting married." He quickly responds.

**Exactly. But it is what it is. I know our feelings for each other can grow and become stronger. We just need time. **

"Yea I know," I give him a sweet kiss on the cheek.

**I'm glad you understand me. **I smile and look at the time. It was barely 2:00, I don't even think the girls left shopping yet. I get up and take off the dress so I can put my other clothes back on.

"I'm going shopping with some of the girls. Do you want anything?" I ask as I put my pants back on. He shakes his head and I put my shoes on. I put the dresses away except three I liked, then I gave Cooper a quick kiss on the cheek and left.

* * *

**President Snow's POV**

* * *

I was being updated on the districts and I was being more and more pissed off. These people just didn't get it. I was in charge! I made the rules! So after, I put them back in their place they'll have to deal with the consequences of pissing me off. I was discussing two of my options with my advisors for this year's games. The first was to have two games this year or to have them send twice as many tributes. Either way their pain would be doubled, and twice as much blood would be shed.

"It would be better if we just have the districts send twice as many tributes and still host the games once a year. It would be cheaper and will still allow time for the arenas to be built," my head advisor says.

"Fine, we'll go with that," I say. I open my desk drawer and pull out some candy.

"When do you plan on announcing this?" he asks.

"3 days after we've handled this rebellion," I turn on my tv and turn to my newest channel…Dawn Garcia. You see I had different channels for people who I was interested in, I had ones on Gale Hawthorn, Desiree Garcia, Finnick Odair, of course Katniss Everdeen and many others. Nothing was really going on with the others right now. I had a camera put into Dawn's room at the ELM and I've been able to keep up with the happy couple.

"Very well Mr. President,"

"You gentlemen are dismissed," they stand up and walk out of the room and I rewind the footage. Her reaction to seeing the dresses were priceless. Cooper stood up and stared at them with an expression I didn't recognize. I smiled in satisfaction as I saw him cry while holding the wedding end engagement rings in his hand. He didn't love this girl and he sure didn't want to marry her. I was surprised however when they had sex a few days ago. It was rather disgusting considering…he had no tongue but she fucked him like there was nothing wrong with him. They looked as if they've known each other their whole lives. You know? Maybe they do like each other, I know that Dawn liked him. I could see it in her eyes. She even thought that my pairing scheme could backfire. We'll see about that.

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

* * *

We drove to the shopping center and seeing the residents socializing and walking around made me regret even leaving the ELM. Johanna and Katniss laughed when they saw how disgusted I was.

"Don't worry. We don't shop here for clothes," Katniss says. I shrug my shoulders and step out of the car. We walked around and chatted until something caught my eye…a bookstore.

"Can we go in there?" I ask. Johanna raises her eyebrows.

"The bookstore? Didn't strike you as the reading type," she says.

"Well looks can be deceiving," I saw Johanna and Katniss exchange looks. It was like they were communicating simply by looking at each other. Whatever.

"Sure, maybe I need a book or two in my life," Katniss says with a shrug. I walked into the store and saw thousands of books stacked onto shelves. I looked around picking out different books that caught my eye like Cookbook for Young Wives, Marriage Survival Guide, and a couple of romance books. I also picked up some on medicine, herbs, chemicals, and sewing. I had too many books to carry but someone offered to carry them for me and he happened to be an Avox. I thought about Cooper and what he might be doing right now. It sickened me to think of what Estella could be doing, and I wasn't there. I shook off the feeling because I did trust Cooper…I just didn't trust her.

I was just about done when I saw another book that caught my eye…I Can Talk With My Hands! : Sign Language Course 1. I picked it up and glanced through it. This would be perfect for Cooper! I mean it'll be a whole lot easier for us to communicate, and we could learn it together. I grabbed all the books in the series, which meant course 1 through 5, and dropped it in the basket my helper was holding. I smiled and walked to the counter to pay for everything. The owner smiled and I had to force myself to smile back.

"Just buy the whole store why don't you?" Johanna says sarcastically as she leans on the counter and crosses her arms. I swipe my card and enter the pin number and I get my receipt. I laughed and picked up the three bags of books. Katniss comes to the counter with three medium sized books probably around 300 to 400 pages each.

"Whoa! Those are a lot of books!" Katniss gasps. She swipes her card and pays for her stuff.

"Yea, what are they for. I mean what are they like about?" Johanna asks.

"Umm I have a cookbook, a couple of romance novels, some about medicine, herbs, and chemicals, and some other stuff. Oh and some sign language books,"

"Sign language?" Katniss gives me a confused look as she picks up her bag.

"Yea it's like this language where you can communicate with your hands. Usually it's for people who are deaf and can't speak," I see a flash of understanding shoot through their faces.

"For you and Cooper?" Johanna asks. She probably wanted to confirm my motive.

"Yea…if we're gonna be married. We should have an effective way to communicate,"

"I guess communication is important," she shrugs her shoulders and we walk back out into the shopping center. I ended up buying a lot of stuff. I did find some normal clothing in a "costume" store and really nice shoes. I also bought some jewelry and a watch for Cooper. Katniss bought a little bracelet for her baby, some clothes for Peeta, and some shoes and makeup for herself. Johanna didn't but anything until we walked into the Lingerie shop. Her and Katniss made me buy a little outfit for my wedding night. Johanna on the other hand bought herself a whole bunch of panties and bras.

Then we went back to the ELM in time to get ready for another night of work. I walked up to my room and an Avox helped me bring my things upstairs to my room. Cooper was sitting down in bed watching TV and turned it off when he saw me. It looked like he wanted to talk. I started putting the clothes and most of the stuff I bought into the suit cases and when I was done I walked on over to the bed. I saw he had something written down.

** You bought a lot of stuff. **I picked up the bag of sign language books and dumped it out on the bed.

"I know. I bought a lot more than I knew I would. Anyway, I uh went into a bookstore and I saw these. I thought we could use it to communicate better," He picks up Course 1 and flips through it. "We could learn together. The book breaks it down and explains everything," I felt like I was advertising the book like one of these Capitol salesmen. After looking through it for a while he took out his pad.

**Okay. We should try it. **He gives me a small smile and I search through the bags to pick out a little blue gift wrapped box.

"I uh bought you something else too," I shyly hand him the box and he opens it in front of me. He smiled and wrote something.

**It's really nice. Thank you for thinking of me while you were out. **I read it and smiled then he did something I really wasn't expecting. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me, I kissed him back and he pulled me forward so that I was straddling him. He rubbed my thighs and squeezed my butt and tried to take off butt I pulled away all out of breath.

"I have to go to the prep room. But you're welcome," I smile and give him one last long kiss. I put all my books away and go to the prep room. Today I had to wear a black backless dress that like always hugged my curves tightly and showed a ton of skin. So far they had given me 5 really nice dresses and I was allowed to keep them, so I did. Today I had to do my own hair and makeup and I was actually pretty satisfied with the result. Then us girls piled up in a limo and drove to the ELCH (Exotic Lovers Club/ Hotel). Tonight was pretty packed actually but I wasn't nervous at all. While I was standing with Johanna, Katniss, and Janelle my "manager" Kerala came up to me.

"There's been a bidding war between three clients. You already have a waiting list for Sunday night. Look there's one of your clients now," I look to the audience member she's pointing to and I see a group of boys. However my client had plugs and a lip piercing along with a tattoo on his shoulder blade. He also had unnatural blue eyes and matching blue hair. You know he would probably look normal if it weren't for his eyes and hair and he actually looked pretty young.

"What's my quota? "

"32,000,"She answers. I gasp at the number. She expected me to bring in that much in one night.

"Well what's my estimate as of now?"

"Well your highest paying clients are paying between 4,000 and 6,000. As of now you're surpassing your quota so your safe," I let out a sigh of relief even though I would still have to fuck wit these wierdos. Kerala left and I turned to the girls.

" I wonder what happens when you don't meet your quota?" Janelle says softly.

"You get punished and your shift will start earlier, meaning you'll have to take more clients in and start doing shows." Johanna answers.

"You guys get to go home don't you?" I ask.

"Yea…we have to. Every other month we spend two weeks here in the Capitol since we bring in a lot of money. Whereas you guys…have to stay here and do this every day. They try to give you a break by giving you an off day but still," Katniss answers. I look at Janelle who looks just about ready to cry. I knew I was going to get to go to my new home in District 4 meanwhile these girls will never see their home again. We were called onto stage to perform and this time we nailed it. It was about time too, because I'm tired of putting in this practice time. Afterwards I had to promote and walk around. I decided to have quick chats with my top clients. I even kissed the one with the blue hair, I found out his name was Aulis and he was 21. His dad worked security and his mom was a very well known fashion designer.

The rest of the night seemed to be a blur. I kept reminding myself that this wasn't my job because if it was I could live with it. It was only the beginning…

* * *

**-2 Days Later-**

* * *

It was my wedding day and all my "co workers" were invited. It was being held in President Snow's Mansion he also felt the need to have a camera crew follow me and Cooper around all day for a TV show called Wedding Spectacular. I was attacked by the crew who kept asking me tons of ridiculous questions. I had no privacy at all. I mean not even to get dressed into my wedding gown. The one I chose was a white strapless that was full of small clear sequins, and a long full skirt. I felt like one of those old princesses when the prep team put on my veil and covered my face.

Janelle came and comforted me while I paced the room. I surprisingly didn't cry but maybe that was because I spent all last night crying. I was however really nervous.

"Stop freaking out. Everything is gonna be okay. I just know it will," She says. I groan and pace the other way. Johanna and Katniss join me and the crew attack them for a change. Before I knew it, it was time to start walking down the "aisles". They put the bouquet in my hand and I was escorted outside into President Snow's garden. I had to admit it was very beautiful but to see these many roses made me sick to my stomach. The music was loud and when everyone saw me they stood up respectively. Down the aisle I could see Finnick and Cooper. I could tell Cooper was as nervous as I was. We promised each other that we would make it seem like it was the happiest day of our life. I made it down the aisle and Cooper took me by the hand and the ceremony started.

* * *

**-A few hours later-**

* * *

I was a married woman now. I didn't feel any different. I didn't feel special. Maybe it will kick in later. As soon as we made it back to the ELM Cooper was nice enough to carry me bridal style up the steps and into my room. He dropped me onto the bed and he quickly went to close the door. I slipped off my shoes and laid down on the bed waiting for him to join me. This was the night we were supposed to make things "Official"

He smiled and got on top of me. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt his hand travel from my waist to my back and he unzipped my dress. I laughed when he tried to take it off, but I stopped when he finally succeeded. I was wearing the lingerie I bout the other day while I was out with Johanna and Katniss. He gently kissed my neck and eventually went down to my breast and he stayed there. It looked like he wanted to suck on them or something but he knew he couldn't. I could tell he was frustrated when he couldn't do the things he wanted.

He gave up and got straight to the point. I helped him take his clothes off and he practically ripped away my lingerie. He bit his lip when he saw me naked this time. I slowly felt on his abs and gave him an inviting look.

"I've never wanted anyone the way I want you right now," I practically moan. He smiles and I could tell he took the hint. He entered me and I gasped. It wasn't the first time but the whole experience was still new to me. I could hear soft noises coming from Cooper as he stoked to a gentle steady rhythm. I wanted more of him. I found a way to get on top and I took control. I gently sucked sensitive areas on his neck and traveled down to his dick and licked it like it was candy. I looked behind me and I could see his toes curl.

I sucked on it for a while until he pulled me away and got back on top. This time it was a lot rougher and faster. I started to moan louder and louder until I felt like I was going to burst. He beat me to it though, but he wasn't done yet and he knew it. He continued and I moved my hips forward and upward to meet his thrusts. To make the experience better I imagined him saying sexy things and whispering in my ear. He started kissing me again and when he needed to catch his breath I felt him breathing in my ear. It wasn't freaky, disgusting, or perverted. It was actually pretty damn sexy. Finally I climaxed and he smiled in satisfaction. He collapsed next to me and I laid my head on his chest. Yup, it was official, I was "happily" married.

* * *

***Thanks for reading. :) I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up tomorrow :P ***


	7. Chapter 7

**Finnick's POV**

The wedding yesterday was pretty nice actually. The two actually looked pretty happy. For some reason I felt sad, I felt like Desiree was getting married to some other guy even though I knew it wasn't her. I did know for sure that I wanted to make her mine soon. I took a walk in the garden and someone called me.

"Hello?"

"Hello Finnick, this is **DSP-**713," translation it was Beetee.

"Hey how's it going?" I say casually. Hopefully the music in the background masked the sound of me talking.

"I've found out that one of the girls in the mansion have a client that have access to information we need. I need you to find a way to get it,"

"Oh sure, what do you need?" I ask trying not to sound suspicious.

"We need to know the location of security cameras and safe houses located in the woods outside District 7, 11, and 12. The client who can get this information is named Aulis Modulus. Do you think Dawn Garcia can do this?"

"Oh it's her client?"

"Yes, she should be seeing him tonight shouldn't she?"

"Yes, I think we can get it no problem,"

"Okay, I'm counting on you,"

"Alright nice chatting with you," I hang up the phone and walked back towards the reception.

I didn't want to bother her yesterday but I had to talk to her today. I walked up to her room and knocked on the door. It took a while but Cooper finally answers wearing only his boxers and his hair was a mess. I heard Dawn groan and I could see her trying to wake up. I could also tell she was naked. I'm sure they were pretty busy last night…

"I'm guessing it's a bad time. I needed to talk to Dawn," Cooper stepped to the side and gave me a better a view of her sleeping.

"Well umm the guys and I are going out today and Johanna, Katniss and some of the other girls are coming too. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he holds up a finger telling me to wait then he walks away to look for something. He pulls out a pen and pad and starts writing something.

**I don't mind but I'll have to check with her. I'm not sure how she's feeling or what she wants to do.**

"Well just run it by her, tell her I stopped by and give me an answer after breakfast," he nods and I say bye. I had to speak to her alone because I couldn't trust many people to help me with these operations.

**Cooper's POV**

I crawled back into bed beside Dawn and since I couldn't go back to sleep I decided to get started on lesson four in the book. Dawn snuggled up against me and put her head on my abs and her hand was on my chest. She looked like she was sleeping peacefully for once. The past couple of nights I knew she wasn't able to sleep because of all the nightmares she's been having. She started mumbling and I heard her say my name a few times, then she smiled. I wondered what she was dreaming about, I'm not even going to lie I've had dreams about her too. In one we had a baby, and I had came home from work to see her breast feeding and dinner was on the table. A few days ago the dream was about us having sex on our wedding night. Luckily, she didn't feel my boner that day.

I had gotten through the lesson and practiced my ABCs, numbers up to 50, colors, and greetings. We've been working hard on this whole Sign Language thing. It's not really that hard, especially when I practice that one lesson throughout the day. Soon I felt Dawn stirring and her eyes fluttered opened. When I saw her wake up I said good morning in sign language and she concentrated hard.

"I'm just gonna assume that means good morning," she says with a hoarse voice. I noticed that her voice was always raspy and a little hoarse when she was sleepy or after she cries. I found it pretty cute. I nod to reassure her that's what I meant. She stretches and her boobs rub against my chest sending a chill down my spine. Then she resumes her position. I guess she didn't feel like moving, and that was fine by me.

"We'll be going to our new home soon. There's some things we need to talk about," she croaks. I watch her rub her eyes and look up towards me.

I pull out the pad that I had almost used up already and wrote on it saying, **"Like what?"**

"Like jobs. Are we both working? If we are what are you gonna do?" I was kind of stumped. Back at home I could fill almost any job but now we were going to District 4 which was the fishing industry. I didn't know anything about fishing.

**"I don't know. I think we can find something. Although maybe I should stay at home. I doubt I'll be able to provide for you considering you know…I'm sorry."** I show her what I wrote and I see a little twinkle in her eye.

"Don't be sorry babe. This isn't your fault. I'm sure we'll be able to find something for you," she smiles and I start to feel better. "We could talk to Finnick about it later," that reminded me of our invitation.

**Finnick stopped by earlier and he wanted to talk to you. When he saw you were sleepy he invited us to go out with him Johanna, Katniss, and some other people. He wants an answer by the end of breakfast.**

"Well I just wanted to spend time with you today, but if you want to go out then fine. Maybe we could grab lunch out there and actually like have a date…"

**Its whatever you feel like doing babe.** She stretches again.

"I wanna stay in today. I'm not in the mood to deal with Capitol people right now." I tried hard not to laugh, I knew she had a low tolerance for them. She frowned at me then rolled her eyes.

**Sorry…well what do you want to do today. I'm all yours.**

"Well I wanted to practice sign language with you. And talk and stuff."

**I already went over lesson four this morning. **I hand her the book and she opens it.

"Oh so you were saying good morning…" she reads for a while and I start to fall back asleep. " 'kay lets practice," We go back and forth doing ABCs, numbers, and all that. When we felt comfortable we did other exercises like spelling words or answering math problems. It was actually pretty fun. Then I was able to have my first conversation with her without having to write. It felt good. She groaned and collapsed onto the bed. " I don't feel like getting dressed," she groaned.

**Then don't.** I bounce my eyebrows and she laughs.

"You dirty dog. I bet you'd love for me to stay naked all day," I smile and she kisses me. Her lips were so soft and her breath was warm. Her kisses were always good. She made me feel like I was perfect, like I was perfectly normal. Even though I'm far from perfect.

**Dawn's POV**

I got dressed after my quick make-out session with Cooper. Then I walked to Finnick's room to see what he wanted to talk to me about. Luckily he was in there.

"Hey…you wanted to talk to me," I say softly.

"Yea…but not here. When we go out,"

"Is it really important, cause' I don't feel like going out,"

"Super important," I have a little hissy fit.

"Fine," I groan. He laughs and I shoot him a glare. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that my girlfriend does the same thing," I give him a blank look. -.-

"Okay…" I walk away and he calls after me.

"Oh and bring Cooper," he says.

"Yea, yea" I walk back to my room and decide to have breakfast brought to us this morning.

"Change of plans. We're going out." Cooper lifts an eyebrow and writes something.

**But I thought you didn't want to.**

"Yea well Finnick needs to talk to me and it can't be here so yea." I sat on Cooper's lap.

**Well let me get dressed then. **I nod and give him another kiss then I hop off so he can get ready. I watched him too. Every time he caught me looking he looked like he wanted to laugh but he held it in. While he was in the bathroom I took out one of my books and started reading. Then we went to breakfast.

**-A few hours later-**

We ended up going to see a film. It was odd how the Capitol residents found entertainment in acting as if they were from another district. The movie we saw was about a young girl from District 11 who was raped by her father and had to get married to some boy who worked in the apple orchards. The movie was super offensive and I came out angry. I mean half the shit that was in there wasn't even realistic and just made our district look exceptionally bad. I mean people were laughing at things that weren't even funny, I mean who laughs or cheers when a girl passes out and the doctors tells them their pregnant. This was another reason I hate people in the Capitol.

We walked to a restaurant and Cooper and I sat at a different table. He showed me what he wanted and I ordered for him when the waitress came. While the food is being made Finnick asks to talk to me outside so I leave.

"What is it?" I ask softly. I honestly wasn't in a good mood at the moment.

"If you had a chance to be in a," He looks around. "a rebellion. Would you?"

"Absolutely," I say without even thinking.

"How far would you go? Would you join only if you saw other people or would you be the one to start it?"

"It depends…I mean it would have to be a practical thing. One person can't do everything,"

"True but if you had a chance to be a part of something…let's say a well organized plan. Would you do it?"

"I honestly don't have much to lose…so yea,"

"Good. That's what I want to hear," I lift my eyebrow.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I need your help for a mission." I stared at him for a moment to see if he was serious and I could tell that he was…

***I'll update soon. Tell me what you think tho :)***


	8. Chapter 8

"Seriously?" I asked for confirmation.

"Dead serious, can you help or not,"

"Well…what do you need my help for,"

"There's a client of yours who has information we need. Johanna will be picking up a special package with everything you'll need,"

"Well…How am I supposed to get the information? By flashing the guy with my tits and saying give me the information?," I say crudely. Finnick gives me a surprised look but I made sure not to smile. I wanted him to know that this wasn't a joke to me.

"In the package will contain a powder that can sort of let down his guard. Kind of like a truth serum if you will,"

"So I'm supposed to drug him, find out what we need to know, then….?"

"Then you do your…job and get him to knock out and he should wake up with a wicked hang over and no memory of anything," I continued to listen and he laid out the plan carefully. Giving me every detail. We were interrupted by Cooper who came to tell me the food was ready.

"We can talk after you eat," he says smoothly. I nod and walk in next to Cooper who looked really curious about what I was talking about with Finnick, but he didn't ask. I ate my food and walked to the restroom to use it. There were a bunch of Capitol women lined up at the sink and mirrors doing their makeup and fixing their hair and clothes. I shook my head and entered the bathroom stall.

"Yes, that's the one who was eating with an Avox…*whispering* Yea I know disgusting right?" a woman says. There was giggling and I knew they were talking about me. I became a little angry but I could only imagine what would happen to me if I were to beat the crap out of a Capitol resident. I kept calm and finished using the restroom. Then when I walked out the stall everything became silent. I washed my hands and I quickly exited the restroom.

* * *

**Cooper's POV**

* * *

I sat at the table patiently waiting for Dawn to come out of the restroom. It was kind of pathetic how I leaned on her for things. She ordered my food, paid for the food, and nearly beat up the waitress when she looked down on me with a disgusted look. I guess it was pretty disgusting being with a "criminal" or a tongue-less , mute, person. I wandered if Dawn was embarrassed of me, because to be honest if I were her I would have.

She came back and sat at the table looking upset. I was going to ask her what was wrong but it looked like she didn't really want to talk at the moment. When Finnick, Katniss, and Johanna finished eating we all walked out towards the Grand Square. The streets were lit up with street lamps and the moonlight. It was kind of romantic, but I wasn't really in the mood. The air became cold and I felt Dawn shiver, so I stopped her and gave her my jacket and wrapped my scarf around her neck. She tried to fight and protest but I insisted and of course won.

As we reached the huge fountain in the middle of the square Finnick pulled her away from me saying that he needed to talk to her again. They walked off while I stayed behind and walked on my own. I wandered what they could be talking about. I watched as they walked casually and they laughed a bit. Finally when they were done she walked back to my side. Tonight she would have to start "working" and I could tell she was thinking about it now.

I honestly didn't really know how I felt about it. My wife would be sleeping with who knows how many other strange men. I had to kiss those same lips…touch the same skin. Even if she did start to love me and actually care…she could never be mine. She was owned by the capitol. I cared for her, but I couldn't say I love her enough to want her regardless of all the Capitol residents going through her. But like I've been saying for a long time, what can I do?

* * *

**Dawn's POV**

* * *

I finally got home and as soon as I did I was rushed to the make-up and Prep room. I did some of my makeup and the stylist helped me with the rest. I wore and lacey very see-through halter dress and six inch clear stilettos. Cooper said goodbye to me before I left the mansion and off I went.

The limo was silent as we all waited in anxiety. Janelle looked afraid, it was our first nights and she told me she was still a virgin too. I understood exactly what she was feeling and I honestly felt sorry for her. I guess in a sense I had been lucky that I had Cooper. Her eyes were watery and I could tell she was about ready to cry but I comforted her. She was stronger than I'm sure people gave her credit for.

We reached the hotel and in a single file line exited the limo. The cold air went straight through my dress, and I started to shiver violently. One of the men at the door smiled creepily, as he eyed us when we passed by.

"Don't worry ladies, you'll be warmed up soon enough," he laughs cruelly and I suppress the urge to punch him in the face. We walked backstage and got ready for our introductions. Our makeup was touched up while the girls who weren't making their quota were onstage performing. I hugged Janelle and made sure she knew that we were in this together.

"I'm lucky to have you here…You're my only friend now," she says softly.

"We're going to have to change that. I promise we'll survive this okay?" she nods and my "manager" escorts me onstage. The crowd begins to whistle and cheer and I couldn't help but blush a little at the attention. I've never really been looked at like this before, and it felt strange. I did my short intro routine and exited the stage.

"Your first customer is ready," Aemiliana, my "manger" says. She leads me out of the showroom and upstairs to the third floor. She explained to me everything I was supposed to do. I saw Johanna and she slipped me the powder, before I arrived at my clients room. I took a deep breath and slowly entered the room. He was laying lazily on the bed, and I could instantly see the huge bulge in his pants. I started screaming mentally, but managed to keep myself composed. _Be charming, _I told myself.

"Hi," I say sweetly with a fake giggle. He smiles and his unnaturally blue eyes flickered with excitement.

"Hey," he says heavily. He was practically drooling on the bed but I pretended not to notice. I looked over to the mini bar and slowly walked over.

"Would you like a drink?" I offer. I grab a bottle of champagne and stroked the neck of the bottle suggestively. He gave me a boyish smile and nodded.

"Sure," he finally says. I pretend to struggle with the cork and I walk over to him.

"Can you umm, open this for me?" I say softly as I slide my hand from his thigh up to the center of his chest. He sat up quickly and opened it for me. I smiled and took the bottle back. He watched me closely as I walked back over to the bar.

"Are you nervous?" he asks. I look over my shoulder and give him a small smile.

"A little. What about you? Is this your first time?" I ask trying to distract him. I pull out two glasses and set them down.

"No this is my third time. Are you a virgin?" he asks, which is kind of stupid.

"No, I've done it once…and I'm just addicted to the experience," I lie. Honestly sex was good but not good enough to be addicted to it.

"Well that's good. So when are we gonna get started? I've been waiting all week for this," I pretend to accidently drop one of the glasses and I slip in some of the powder in the other glass. While it was settling and mixing in with the champagne I grab another glass and fill it for myself. _Okay drugged one on the left, regular on the right, _I say mentally. I hand one to him and take a sip, and he follows.

"As soon as you finish your glass…or should I say until I finish my glass," I straddle his legs and drink my champagne seductively. He licks his lips and downs the champagne like it was nothing. I however took my time, I was in no rush to do this.

"Hurry please," he rushes impatiently. His hands slowly move up and down my thighs, gently squeezing and rubbing. He kissed my collar bone and nibbled on a spot between my jaw and my ear, which actually felt good.

When I was done with my glass he threw it to the ground and started kissing me. His lips were hungry for mine and his hands were eager to touch every part of my body. God…this was really happening.


End file.
